Found in Time
by SlytherinsGryffin
Summary: AU - This is going to be a not quite time turner Hermione/Lupin fic. Sirius is still alive and the war is over. Hermione enters a house of bachelors and finds someone else's past coming back to haunt her - sorta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone who is still reading or hoping or has completely forgotten that this exists. I've run across this story again and realized that I never finished it and that it needed some tweaks here and there. I've deleted the original first chapter - this is the newly edited one. I am very much hoping to finish this story and have the written chapters be a little more polished than they were last time. **

Chapter 1 –

"Sirius, why are you worrying so much? I was in a coma twenty years ago, not yesterday. "

"Yes, for nearly four months. And I just think that you should be careful. You've been especially under the weather of late."

"Ha - this is a joke. Sirius Black telling me to be careful. So I've been under the weather. It was a hard full moon. You never seemed to care this much before. What's going on?"

Sirius didn't look Remus in the eyes, but fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt. "Nothing's going on, Mooney. It's just now that the war's over, I have time to worry about the small stuff, I guess."

Remus relaxed slightly, understanding this feeling all too well, but something still wasn't quite right. At any rate, he wouldn't get it out of Sirius if he continued to badger him. He'd maraud it out of him somehow. They sat uncomfortably for a few minutes, the Black library creaking all around them as the wind blew outside.

"It's getting windy out there, Moony. Autumn is coming around."

"Yes, Ginny will be off for Hogwarts soon. Harry's going to mope." There was another awkward silence. "Look - just relax, Padfoot. The war's over so let's celebrate, not bite each other's heads off. Besides, Harry's having everyone for dinner tonight. I have a feeling there's going to be an announcement tonight."

This caught Sirius' attention sufficiently to distract him from their previous conversation. "You think so? You think he did it?"

Remus grinned. "I think he did."

The two men shared a warm smile at the thought of their best friend's son. James and Lily were missing their son's life, so Sirius and Remus had taken it upon themselves to stand as witness and family for the boy. For each of the three, it was the only family they had left. Sirius had disowned his natal family long ago and Remus' family had never been big. He might have gotten together with Tonks while the war was on, but she had died in the final battle, leaving Remus alone again. They had just been starting out, only to have their newly kindled flame snuffed.

Remus shook himself. He tried not to think about it too much as it only got him down. He hadn't known the colorful witch as well as he would have liked and now he never would.

Sirius, reading the down look on his mate's face, suggested they go help the young Harry with dinner. "Or you know we'll be eating burnt potatoes and watery, flavorless soup for dinner."

Remus thought skeptically of Harry's cooking skills and agreed. "Let's go help, or we'll never hear the end of it from Molly."

With that the two men headed for the kitchen, where they could hear the banging of pans as they descended the stairs. It was going to be a long afternoon.

By six o'clock Harry, Remus and Sirius had sorted out dinner. Harry looked around the warm and ready kitchen, pleased with what they had accomplished. He had been delegated non-cooking aspects, such as peeling potatoes, fetching ingredients, and setting the table. In his full and troubled youth, he had only managed to learn how to cook breakfast. Sirius had thrown together a meaty stew, while Remus had prepared fresh legumes from the small garden the men had been working on. The garden was one of their many projects around the house to help liven and brighten the place up.

The three bachelors had been living there by themselves over the past few summer months since the death of Voldemort and the end of the war and he had been enjoying the company of his parents' two best friends. He finally had a family of his very own. The Weasley's had always accepted him into the family, but it wasn't his family. It was Ron's. The three men had frequent visits from the Burrow's inhabitants, which included Hermione. Her parents had died a week before the final battle. She had been staying with the Weasley's since then. Harry suspected she was getting a little cooped up there, with Molly constantly pushing her and Ron together. Harry had his suspicions about his two friends' relationship, but was waiting for one of them to talk to him.

He checked his watch and at 6:15 on the dot he saw the fire place sparkle green. Ginny fell out of it with Fred with a crash. He rushed to help her off the floor and pulled her out of the way just in time to keep the tumbling pair of Hermione and George from landing on her. He planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead and gave her a warm smile before turning to Hermione, who was being helped up by George.

"Alright Hermione? Where's everyone else?"

"Hello Harry," Hermione smiled, giving him a quick hug," They're umm…"

"What she means to say," George filled in.

"-Is Mum's telling Ronald off for last night," Fred finished with a laugh.

" They got into a row, Ron had some choice language for Mum and we thought we'd head over and let them have it out," George continued.

"What's up with Ron?" Harry looked at Hermione searchingly. Looking frustrated, she turned red and mumbled something under her breath.

"What she means to say is that she dumped Ron and he's being sour about it. Mum caught him sneaking into Hermione's room last night and they've been rowing all morning about it," Ginny finished.

Harry looked at Hermione, who turned even redder, though he could see hints of her temper starting to flare.

"I don't really want to talk about your insufferable brother, Ginny. He's been suffocating me for too long, and I just want a few minutes without - "

She was interrupted by the floo turning green again, and Mr. Weasley walked through.

They all started to speak, but he held up his hands to stop them. "They're coming directly after me. Just don't say anything and it will be…"

The floo flared green and out stepped a contrastingly bright red Mrs. Weasley, who was holding Ron by the ear as they walked out of the fireplace.

"Oww, Mum. Let go."

"I will not be having you using that language with me, Ronald, whether you've been through a war or not. Just because you've acted like an adult about some things does not mean you can use that language with me or anyone else - and that includes Hermione!"

At this Hermione threw her hands up, and walked out of the kitchen. Harry knew she would head for the library. Where else in the house would Hermione go to calm down?

Hermione's exit alerted Mrs. Weasley to their surroundings, and catching sight of the rest of her family staring, she let go of Ron and caught Harry up in a hug. "Harry, how good it is to see you. And look at the table, dinner looks so nice. You've done a wonderful job."

"Yes and the food will be good too," Sirius joked as he walked in. Molly gave him a motherly stern look, before giving him a hug too.

"I'm glad to see you looking so good, Sirius. You were a bit peaky last time we were here."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, Molly, thank you."

Harry smiled, hugging Ginny as he watched Molly and Sirius interact. They had not always gotten on well during the war, but each had made a concerted effort to mend things after the war.

As everyone started to settle down to the table for dinner, Harry noted that Remus hadn't come down yet. "I'll just nip upstairs to get Remus and find 'Mione. You all go and ahead with eating - got to get it while it's still hot," he smiled knowingly at Mrs. Weasley. He squeezed Ginny's hand once more before dashing into the den and up the stairs after his friend.

Hermione had exited the kitchen in a much more dramatic way than she normally would have, but she was at wits end with Molly and Ron. She rushed up the stairs to the third floor. The library always helped to calm her - all the books filling the room in silence, allowing her a moment to breathe. She hurried down the hallway, eyes on the floor as she marched angrily. She barely noticed where her feet took her when she bumped into something solid. Falling hard to the floor, she rubbed her backside as she looked up to see what she'd hit. Remus had caught himself on the wall, not falling all the way to the floor.

Hermione looked instantly horrified. It was bad enough that she was mad, let alone her knocking other people over as she bashed around the house.

"Remus, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean - "But the rest of her words were drowned out by her sobbing.

"Hermione, are you hurt?" He rushed to her side, wondering if she'd really hurt herself. He placed an arm around her crying form gently, checking surreptitiously for a broken rib. She'd hit the wall pretty hard before she'd landed on the floor. She waved his question away, continuing to cry.

"Are you alright?" he pressed again.

"No, I'm not. I can't take it anymore. I can't deal with living with them. I've got to get out of that house. I can't live with him and I really can't live with her now," she cried. All her frustration that had built up over the past few weeks finally drained out all at once. She held onto Remus' shoulder and cried harder.

Remus didn't know what to do. Here he was, sitting on the floor with a woman who was clutching to him as she cried. He didn't mind the contact. In fact, he had entertained thoughts of the bright young woman next to him many a time, but he had been her professor and she was so young. He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he patted her back lightly.

"Then don't live there anymore."

The voice startled both Remus and Hermione. Remus jumped, separating himself a little guiltily from Hermione's crying form, as he found Harry standing at the head of the stairs. His eyes twinkled a little at Remus' gesture, before turning back to Hermione. In being startled, she had stopped crying abruptly and sat there hiccupping for a moment before his comment dawned upon her.

"But where would I go, Harry? My parents are gone. Their house was sold to pay for their funerals. I don't have a job and I can't afford anything."

Harry looked at her in a chastising, but loving way. "Hermione, be logical. We've got three people in this big house that has more rooms than we know what to do with. Come stay here. You'll still get to see the Weasley's but you won't have to live with them day in and day out. If you're really that upset about it all, then let's fix it."

Hermione looked tearful again, but rushed at Harry, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Harry." Pulling away slightly, she asked, "But what about Sirius, and you Remus? I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

Remus had by now recovered from his being caught holding the girl as she cried, and smiled at her encouragingly, "We'd love you to stay. We'll ask Sirius, but he understands too well about Molly. He won't turn you away, dear."

With that Hermione smiled, still a little watery and red-eyed, but looking much better at the prospect of not living with the Weasleys.

"Let's go down to dinner," Harry suggested heartily. As glad as he was that this issue was taken care of for now, he had his own to attend to. He placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave Remus a look over her head before walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who may be reading and missed the memo, I'm going back and rebooting this story a little bit. Much of it thus far is the same, but I'm editing it a bit and moving on with the story.**

Chapter 2 –

Dinner was a homey affair, full of laughter and jokes from the twins. Ginny even got Hermione to laugh lightheartedly at them. The only face at the table that still hinted at any tension was that of Ron. He tried to keep his face towards his plate, but he couldn't help glancing at Hermione as he shoveled his food in with vigor.

Harry felt just right. This was his family, this _all_ was his family - and he wanted it to always be that way. He looked over to Ginny, who sat next to him, enthusiastically engaging Hermione in conversation. She was so beautiful with her hair like a sun-kissed leaf in autumn. He leaned over and kissed her head, earning a smile before he grabbed his spoon and tapped his glass with it.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The table went quiet, all smiling faces turned to Harry. Speech making had not been uncommon over such dinners as these since the war had ended and he knew that they had no idea of what was to come. Well, perhaps two marauders had an idea, but how they'd worked it out, he didn't know.

"It feels so good to have all of my family here in one place. I'm glad you could all come tonight." He was suddenly jittery for some reason. "I wanted you all to be a part of tonight so that we could all truly be a family together."

He turned to Ginny and getting down on one knee, pulled a ring out of his shirt pocket. "Ginny, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

The silence lasted long enough for her eyes to fill with tears and the small word "yes" to come from her mouth before Molly squealed, the twins and Mr. Weasley cheered. Hermione, Remus, and Sirius hugged the happy couple before Molly elbowed them all out of the way to squeeze Ginny nearly to death.

Harry stepped back and looked over his now celebrating family. Sirius hugged him again. "Now you have the family you've been wanting."

Harry looked up at him, slightly concerned. "Sirius, you and Remus are the family I've always wanted. Now it's just bigger."

"We love you too, Harry," came Remus' voice from his other side. The man smiled down at him. "It's just that neither Sirius nor I look as good in a frilly pink apron as Molly Weasley. We're happy for you."

He looked at the two men who had always stuck by him, even when he hadn't been sure of it. "Thank you, both of you, for everything." He hugged them both once again, before being swept away by the Weasleys who were celebrating. Fred and George seemed to have pulled fireworks from a stash hidden somewhere and were setting them off.

The only Weasley not celebrating was Ron. He smiled when looked at, but stood back against the kitchen wall. The twins took note of this, but did not act. They would take care of this later.

Harry, too, noticed and made his way over to Ron. "How's about it, mate?"

"Oh, it's great. Congratulations Harry," Ron smiled forcefully. "It's going to be great. I'm happy for you."

Harry glanced around, but with all the others celebrating and talking loudly, a conversation would go unnoticed.

"Tell me what's happening Ron."

"I don't know, mate. One day I thought we'd end up like you and Ginny, getting married and the next day she was dumping me. I thought things were going well. She'd been living with the family and everything."

"Is that all? You don't know what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. For a while it was alright. She's been upset over her parents passing, but she seemed to be getting better. Ginny told me that she was working through that. We were even fighting less. I just don't know what happened." He scuffed his shoes on the floor, not looking at Harry. More sincerely, "I really am happy for you, Harry. I know you'll take care of her."

"Thanks, Ron. Come celebrate."

They smiled and took glasses for the toasts that were starting to be made.

After a few hours of celebrating the future wedding at the table, the group settled into the den with a fire roaring. Sirius looked over the family in his home. It finally was that to him: a home. On a night like tonight especially, when the people he loved the most were near. He was looking forward to the joining of the two families and to the new addition to the household. Remus had already mentioned to him about Hermione's need for new residence in almost a dismissive tone that made Sirius think twice about his best friend's intentions. 'If only he knew what I know. He's already on the path.'

Hermione was sitting in a chair very near Harry and Ginny, though she had retreated into a book to give them privacy. Molly, Arthur and Remus were discussing new invention ideas with the twins. The twins had recently discovered that their mother was a gold mine for ideas in household products and since their protective line had boomed with a ministry contract, they had become more open to mainstream production.

"No, Ron, I can't do this anymore!" The sudden exclamation took the room by surprise. Ron had made his way over to Hermione, and they'd begun to row.

"Of course, you'd much rather live here with a crew of old bachelors and Harry. Surround yourself by any man but me. I always knew you had a thing for older men. You certainly liked Krum enough!"

One of the twins scoffed at Ron's poor argument. His lack of awareness was almost comical, but not to Hermione. She lost it.

"Ron, if you wanted to say I love older men and that's going to be your excuse to cover up what's really going on, then at least make sense." It was almost as if they were back in the common room of Gryfindor and she was explaining to him about the properties of bubertuber pus. "You could have mentioned my pathetic crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, or at least accused someone present. Here watch. I'll show you."

Hermione stood suddenly, walked to Sirius, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him roughly and passionately. For a brief moment, Sirius sat there shocked. By the time he'd regained himself, she'd pulled away.

"There you go, Ron. Now you have an argument and you can go to hell."

She stormed up the stairs, away from them all.

Sirius didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Ron glared at him and then at the rest of the room, as though challenging to say something. He reached for the floo powder on the mantle screaming "the Burrow" at the top of his lungs and dashed into the fireplace.

The outburst pretty much ended the night for everyone else. Ginny had run up to check on Hermione and Molly began to collect the rest of her family members' things, muttering something about a lovely evening and an apology for the disruption.

"Molly, there was nothing you could do about it. He's not a child anymore. Let Ron make his own apologies. He's certainly making his own mess," Arthur chided.

They made their thanks and congratulations all around before also exiting the floo.

Harry sighed. He knew it wasn't pretty, but he hadn't thought that whatever was going on between Ron and Hermione had gotten so bad. Why hadn't they talked to him? He looked at his godfather, who still looked a bit shocked.

"You're not going to cry are you, Sirius?" he smiled. This suddenly woke Sirius from his stupor, who responded with a thrown pillow.

"I'm going to go up and check on my girls," Harry said, ducking the feathery missile and turning to the stairs.

When he found himself in front of the Black library ('where else would Hermione go?') he heard crying and soothing from the other side. He opened the door gently.

"I just can't fight with him anymore, Ginny."

Harry shut the door behind him and sat on the other side of Hermione, who was sobbing on the couch. With Ginny sitting on her left and he on her right, they hugged her together. "Why didn't you tell me, Hermione? What's really going on?"

"I can't right now. I j-j-just can't get it out right now." She sobbed harder.

"It's okay, love, just let it all out," he said, putting his arms back around her.

When Remus checked in the library, which lay across from his room, a while later, he found the three asleep on the couch, the couple hugging Hermione, all three cuddled together in an upright position. He sighed. He didn't know what to do to help.

'I guess she's got her help right now. They're surrounding her, protecting her even in slumber.' He smiled slightly at the thought, though it disappeared from his face at the next thought that floated through his mind:

'I wish it was me protecting her in slumber.'

The next morning, the three woke, slightly cramped from their night spent on the couch. Hermione didn't have words for Harry and Ginny. She just hugged them then suggested hopefully, "Breakfast?"

"Finally! The meal I can cook!" cried Harry. The three laughed.

'It feels good to laugh. It feels good to remember I have friends I can rely upon,' thought Hermione as they made their way to the kitchen. Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table with enough eggs to feed all. With food already awaiting them, they tucked in.

"Hermione, if you're going to be living in my house, there's something we need to get straight," Sirius began in an unusually serious tone. Hermione paled. She had forgotten about her brief kiss with Sirius the night before. She began to speak, but he stopped her.

"No, Hermione, I can't live with it. You just can't go having a threesome under my roof. And with an engaged couple no less!" He couldn't hold it in and neither could Remus. The four people at the table burst out laughing at the incredulous look on Hermione's face after that pronouncement. After a moment, she even joined in.

"I'm glad you're alright with me staying, Sirius. Thank you. I really just need to get out of the Burrow."

"I know the feeling," Ginny chimed in. "Mum's going to be absolutely horrible now that I'm engaged. It'll be nothing but wedding until it happens."

"That's true," said Remus," And you two are thinking of waiting a year, aren't you?"

At this question, Harry and Ginny looked at one another, slightly frightened. "How do you feel about a Christmas wedding, dear?" Ginny asked.

This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh first.

They spent an enjoyable morning, free of disruption, talking and enjoying the company. At noon, Ginny decided it was probably time she went home, and assured her mother that she and Harry had indeed not run off and eloped.

"Do you want me to bring your things here later?" she asked Hermione tentatively.

Hermione sighed. "No, I'll come and get them now. There's no point in delaying this anymore. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Harry, Remus, and Sirius exchanged looks. "Why don't I come with and help then?" asked Harry," It wouldn't be right for me to send my fiancée home alone, and you have lots of books, Hermione. Let's make sure you get it all in one go."

Hermione assented to this and the three young people flooed to the Burrow, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the sun-warmed kitchen. Sirius collected the breakfast dishes, set them to wash themselves in the sink, poured another cup of coffee for himself and sat back down with his oldest friend.

"Remus."

"Padfoot," Remus replied in a mockingly serious tone, trying to lighten things up. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what his best friend had to say.

"Don't joke, Moony, this isn't the time." He paused. "Do you have feelings for her?"

When did his friend become so observant? "For whom?" he inquired, trying to put it off, but it was no use. Sirius was waiting for a real answer. "Sirius, what are you playing at? She's too young, and as it seems, she has a thing for you, Pads. She certainly let things go with you last night."

"Moony, she was upset and I was just an easy target to make a point. She doesn't think of me that way. Not me…"

"How do you know, Sirius? You can't say that. You don't know. None of us know right now."

"Do you have feelings for her, Remus?"

"I don't know. I care for her, but she's really young and it may just be a want for a companion."

Suddenly the joker in Sirius couldn't resist. "Am I not good enough to cuddle up with at night?"

"A female companion, Sirius. Now who's doing the joking?"

"I know you've been a bit lonely since Tonks…." Sirius couldn't bare to finish the sentence, still grieving his cousin. "Remus, it's not wrong to have feelings for her. She's not too young. She's become a wonderful woman. You know what the war did to us as kids. We were adults too early, and frankly, these kids have come through a worse war than we did. Harry's girl isn't even out of school yet, and the whole family's all for them getting married so young. It's the way things are after a war. It was the same with James and Lily. They were married with a child by the time they were eighteen. Things are different when we've all had to experience loss and violence and…" He broke for a moment. "There's something there already, I know it. You'll see soon enough."

"Sirius, what are you talking about? I'll see what soon enough?" Remus asked, suddenly confused.

Sirius caught himself. "I just mean… I just mean that if you have feelings for her, then living with her is only going to make them surface more quickly. Don't sell yourself short, mate. You're allowed to have wants and needs too. You're allowed to act upon them."

He left it at that. "I'm going to go prepare a room for Hermione. Care to join me?"

"Sure," said Remus, confused by his friend.

**Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Things were unpleasant at the Burrow. Ron pouted and glowered the entire time. Molly worried over Hermione's want to leave so suddenly. Fred and George teased Ginny loudly in front of Molly about spending the night with her fiancée, despite Hermione's presence. Hermione just wanted to be gone.

"Molly, it isn't that I don't feel welcome here, I just need to get away from Ron for a bit after our break up, alright?"

"I just don't know what happened, dear? What did he say to make you so upset?"

"Mum, don't push it. Just let her be for now," Ginny butted in, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Harry – here are her bags. I put feather light charms on them for you. Her books are in boxes and shrunken down to fit."

"Thanks, love. I'll see you later." He kissed his soon-to-be-wife and steered Hermione back into the floo before Molly could accost her again.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said once they arrived back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"It's not a problem. I just wish you would talk to me about what's going on. I know Ron's being a horrible git, I just don't know why. And I obviously can't tell Fred and George how to torture him properly if I don't know how badly he's acted."

Hermione laughed, Harry didn't. "You – You're not serious, are you?" she asked, worrying for Ron despite her anger.

"Of course not, 'Mione. I'm Sirius. He's Harry. Keep it straight. I know there are a lot of men in the house, but the least you could do is remember which is which," joked Sirius as he re-entered the kitchen.

"I'm confused, Sirius. Why should I remember which is witch? I thought you were a wizard," she punned back.

"Touché, Madame. You have bested me." He grabbed at his heart in mock pain. "Allow me to show you to your room, triumphant one."

Glad to have a distraction from Harry's line of conversation, she grabbed one of her bags and allowed Sirius to show her up to the newly decorated room. She gasped as he opened the door for her to reveal Remus placing a last few books on a book shelf. In contrast with the rest of the dreary house, the two men had redecorated this room in Gryffindor red and gold. There was a large four poster bed and a few squashy arm chairs as well as a large chaise. This was not what caught Hermione's attention. The books were what caught Hermione's attention. All of the walls, except the one her bed rested against, had been covered in bookshelves to the ceiling. There was a small fireplace in one corner that had a cushy looking red wing-backed chair and foot stool sitting next to it.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked tentatively. Her eyes filled with tears for what seemed the hundredth time that week, but this time in joy.

"Thank you both so much," she said, hugging them each in turn. "It's beautiful. And where did all of these books come from?"

Sirius laughed. "You would ask about the books first. Many of them were in storage in the attic. I found them last week. I was clearing away the rest of Kreacher's things since he died and I found a mountain of boxes, which ended up containing a mountain of books."

"I also brought down some of your favorites from the Black Library," Remus added. "They're over by the fireplace. I thought you'd read there most often."

It softened her heart to think that he knew her so well and that he'd thought of her that carefully. "Thank you both. So much. Could I do something to repay you?"

"No payment needed, 'Mione," said Sirius.

"I insist on doing something though. There's a thing I've been wanting to do for a while and I think you three just might enjoy it."

"What's that?"

"A muggle night on the town."

Remus looked at the other two men, curious about their thoughts. He couldn't help but let his out. "And you didn't think to take Arthur when you lived with the Weasleys?"

They all laughed at that. "No," she said finally," No, he would have been very obvious. Despite getting better at wearing muggle clothing, he always prods at things a little too obviously. Last time I was in the underground with him, he almost pulled his wand out in front of a crowd of muggles because he was curious about how the automatic doors worked. He's usually careful, but he gets so curious that he forgets where he is. Also, I'd get drilled all night about how a movie projector worked if I'd taken the Weasleys."

"Very true," Harry said."So a movie, yeah? I haven't been to one since Dudley's eighth birthday. Mrs. Figg was sick."

"I was thinking dinner and a movie. Are you all in?"

"I am always up for fun. You in, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not too close to the full moon. I'd hate to go see a horror film and suddenly give the muggles a real werewolf!"

It was set. They would have a muggle night out.

Harry and Hermione had decided to invite Ginny along for the night as well. It was getting closer to September 1st, so she and Harry would not be able to spend as much time together when she went back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny were ready and waiting in the den with Remus for Sirius and Hermione to join them. Harry had helped the men go out and buy muggle clothing that would allow them to blend in. As the night was casual, they were all just wearing jeans. Harry had gone for a polo, but Remus and Sirius opted for button downs. Remus wore his neatly buttoned up and tucked in, while Sirius, as all could see, had imitated a muggle man they'd seen in the shop. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows with a few of the top buttons undone, showing a little bit of chest.

"Show off," Remus muttered to him as he came down the stairs.

"You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you," Sirius laughed, "though none so pretty as Mrs. Potter -to -be over there."

"I have to admit myself a bit jealous, Harry. You've got a lovely lady on your arm," Remus added with a smile.

"Don't worry, Moony. You can be on my arm. I'll escort you."

"But then who would give an arm to Hermione, Pads?"

"I could offer both my arms to you men," Hermione answered from the stairs.

The four of them stared for a moment. Hermione was in jeans and a blouse that was cut lower than her normal garb and she had slicked her hair back into a loose chignon. She was not overly dressed; it was just a change from the normal, buttoned up Hermione. She looked really relaxed for the first time since the war had ended.

"Hermione, you look great," Harry said, filling in the gapping silence of the two older men.

"Indeed you do, 'Mione," agreed Sirius.

"Of course she does," piped up Ginny, as though they had all lost their minds," She usually looks good." Ginny surpassed all of their banter by taking Hermione's arm herself and heading toward the door. The three men followed behind.

"You'd better watch out, Moony." Sirius said, jabbing at Remus with his elbow, "If you don't make your move fast, Ginny's going to go home with your girl."

Harry's eyebrows raised, but he waited for a response to come from Remus.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sirius. I'm not pursuing her," Remus muttered quietly.

They followed the two ladies out the door for a night of muggle fun.

"I like muggle movies," commented Sirius with a slightly glazed over look as they sat down at a restaurant for dinner. He looked as though he were in heaven. "All of the explosions and bangs and those metal wand things. That's what I call a good time."

"You would Sirius. Haven't we had enough blood and gore in our lives yet? I'd rather have a good dinner out with family like this," Ginny commented with slight disgust.

"It's alright, Ginny. Sirius is partaking in a muggle tradition having to do with being entertained at the sight of unrealistic violence in films. Muggle men do it all the time."

She looked at Remus and Harry for support in this argument, but their only reply to was to break out into identical smiles and utter, "Machine guns."

"I should have taken you to a romantic comedy. That'd teach you lot. "

Sirius picked up a menu and after making his decision, spoke aloud to his menu, "I will have the sirloin medium rare, please." and then looked expectantly at the table.

Harry and Hermione burst into laughter that attracted the attention of the guests at nearby tables.

"No, Sirius," Harry gagged, "You give your order to the waitress, not the menu."

The two of them continued to laugh giddily until the waitress arrived, looking confused at their mirth.

After their orders had been taken and food served, they settled into the topic of the wedding plans of the young couple.

"We're thinking a Christmas wedding at Hogwarts. Nothing too big, just a small group of friends and family. Things were too public during the war,and I think a little private wedding will be wonderful," Ginny said.

"That sounds so nice," Hermione agreed, "If I were you, I'd want a nice private wedding as well. You don't need the Daily Prophet raging about a big wedding until half the wizarding world shows up. Luckily, the world won't be seeing my wedding."

The others all looked a little confused.

"Why wouldn't the world see your wedding, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Because after… after things, I'm not sure that I will get married. I mean, things with Ron were so expected by everyone else, but no one really bothered to ask if it was what we really wanted. And now that it's over, well, no one else ever really bothered to look." She sounded a bit wounded, but she smiled and tried to bring the conversation back around to a happier topic. "I just imagine I'll be all of your children's lovely, spoiling aunt, whom they all love to visit," she smiled.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance with Sirius. Remus looked concernedly at Hermione.

"Let's just have a good dinner, and not spoil the night talking about such things, alright?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, 'Mione," Harry acquiesced.

"Do you have any thoughts on a dress, Ginny?" Hermione continued, as though nothing had interrupted their previous conversation. The dinner went on, becoming cheery again at the thoughts of the coming wedding.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, the men wandered into the kitchen for drinks, leaving the girls alone.

"Hermione?"

She sighed. She was afraid Ginny would ask about what she had said at dinner. "Yes, Ginny?"

"I have something very important to ask you."

_Here it comes_, thought Hermione.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"What?" Hermione was so surprised at this question; she nearly fell off her chair.

Ginny giggled. "I didn't think it was that big of a decision, Hermione, but if you need me to ask twice…"

"Of course, I'll do it! I'd love to be your maid of honor, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me right then, is all."

The two girls hugged fiercely. "Oh, Ginny, thank you. I'm so honored."

"I wouldn't have asked anyone but you. And you have to come help me pick out dresses for the both of us. I promise not to put you in anything ugly."

"Oh, I can't wait! I know that the boys think I don't like getting all dressed up, but it's a girly thing that I could never resist when I had a good reason."

"Good. That's settled then. I'm so excited, 'Mione! Harry and I are getting married. You're the one person that has known how long I've been in love with him. I think only you could really know how big this is for me."

"It's a big deal for him too, Ginny. You've really always been the girl for him. After you got over him being 'The boy who lived', you really developed feelings for him. I think he felt that and developed real feelings for you. And it's obvious now to everyone that you two are made for each other. I'm really happy for both of you that you finally found everything you've wanted in each other."

"Who's found everything?" Sirius asked as the men came in to join them with hot cocoa.

"Oh, we were just discussing Harry and Ginny's future bliss. Thank you, Remus," she said, taking a hot drink from him.

"Oh yes," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's head, "They'll live disgustingly happily ever after and have at least a dozen babies, I imagine."

"Oh at least," agreed Remus. "And then we'll all be sure to spoil them rotten."

They sat enjoying their drinks and light banter until the clock struck eleven.

"I should get home. Mum will want to know I'm in safe. Goodnight all," Ginny said, getting up and heading to the kitchen with Harry for a more private goodbye.

"I guess we should all head up to bed soon," said Sirius. "We've got more work in the garden in the morning. If we don't get those new seeds in before it starts getting really cold, they'll never set for the winter."

"I was thinking I might start cleaning and reorganizing the library a bit for you, Sirius. I noticed that most of the books aren't ordered by any system, and I thought I might make it easier to find them. I can create an inventory for you while I do it, so that you know what you have. "

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Especially with all of those new books we found. You can move anything you want into your bedroom and rearrange as you like."

"Thank you. I'll start tomorrow then."

Harry joined them once more. "She's off then. I think I'll head to bed. Goodnight all."

They all got up, bidding each other goodnight and made their way up the stairs to their bedrooms.

Remus had sat up reading for a bit in his room and had only just changed into his night pants when he heard a soft noise from the library across the hall. Cracking his door an inch, he peered into the next room and saw Hermione crying on the couch. Without another thought, he opened his door and made his way to her side, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's alright, Hermione. What's got you upset?"

She cried for another minute, unable to speak. She finally caught her breath, and whispered, "I just can't deal with it anymore. I can't deal with h-him anymore."

"He's not here, 'Mione. He's not here," Remus comforted, figuring she meant Ron. 'She must still be upset from that conversation at dinner.'

"It's just that it wasn't what I wanted, and now… now there isn't anyone. There never was anyone…"

"Why would you think that you'd not find someone other than Ron? I'm sure that others have looked, Hermione. Maybe you just didn't notice. You four kids were quite busy, what with the war and all."

Hermione didn't look up at him. "Ron seemed to make it clear to everyone that I was his and no one else ever paid any attention. Besides, I'm okay with that, I guess. I don't have parents to have any grandchildren for. My family is gone and so I guess there's no rush to make a new one."

"I never had a whole lot of family either. My lycanthropy didn't lead to a lot of strong family ties. What I did find was that my friends became my family. You all are the family that I love and live for now. We're here for you, Hermione. You're not alone."

"I know. I love you all, but it's not the same as starting a family of your own. I guess, it's just with Harry and Ginny… and the Weasleys all had expectations. And Ron…" She started to cry again. Remus just pulled her in solidly to his chest and held her close while she cried.

They sat there a while and Hermione drifted off to sleep. Remus picked up her limp and exhausted body, taking her to her bedroom. He gently tucked her in, and was shutting the door when a voice called out to him.

"Remus?" It was Harry.

"It's alright. She'd just been crying and fell asleep in the library. I brought her up."

Harry took in the older man's half dressed form and raised his eyebrows, wondering if that was all that had been done.

Remus looked down at himself, having forgotten he was only half dressed. Harry pulled him into his own room and shut the door.

"Is that all?"

Remus did not know what to say. "Of course that's all that happened. What? You think I'd take advantage of Hermione? Especially when she's so upset over this situation with Ron?"

Harry thought about this for a moment. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Moony. But I have to know, would you consider things differently if she weren't so upset over Ron?"

Remus just gapped at him for a moment, then shut his mouth, regaining a little dignity, but he did not answer.

"Remus. I'm going to tell you truthfully how I feel about this."

The older man, hung his head a little, not wanting to see disappointment in Harry's face.

"I don't really know how Hermione feels about you. I think a lot of this would have to be her decision, but I just want to see both of you happy. If you care about her, then maybe you shouldn't hide it."

Remus' head jerked up, not having expected this response from the younger man before him.

"I… I don't really know what to say. I'm not going to press anything on her. I'll bear my feelings and keep them to myself. She doesn't need to have any other pressures on her right now, especially not from an old man like me."

"Remus, you're not that old, and besides, love transcends things like age. Trust me. I understand about accepting love, where ever it may come from. It doesn't always come from where it should. The Dursley's taught me that. But sometimes you find it in other places, and there's nothing wrong with that. We can't help who we love. Love shouldn't be ignored."

Remus didn't respond, but hugged him. "You're a good man, Harry. Your parents would be proud of the man you've grown into. I know I am."

"Remus, don't let the opportunity for real love pass you by."

"Even if she could feel anything for me, Harry, she's not ready. She has to heal. Whatever it is that happened with Ron, it hurt her badly. Has she told you what happened?"

Harry's face became grimmer at this. "No. She's been avoiding talking about it. I had hoped she'd told you or Sirius, but I guess not. We need to get her to talk about this, Remus. She seems to be willing to let some of the emotion out to you. I think she's afraid of how I'll react, since it's Ron."

"You want me to try to get her to talk?"

"She needs to talk to someone, Remus, and thus far, she's let her emotion out to you. I'm just saying I think you have a better chance. Maybe you could work in the library with her tomorrow. If she's suspicious, just tell her that I wanted some time with Sirius. I'd like to talk to him about a few things to do with the wedding anyways."

"Alright, but I won't force her. She's got to come to it herself."

"I trust you, Remus. And so does she."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

The next morning shone bright and sunny through the kitchen windows, warming the benches at the table for the four friends settling into breakfast.

"I can't wait to get into the garden today," Harry said, "It looks like a beautiful day to get some work done."

"Yes, it does," said Sirius, "I'll be glad to get some planting done. I'm glad you're up for helping."

"I think I'll leave the planting to you two today," said Remus, giving Harry a significant look. Sirius caught it. He looked confused but went along with it.

"Well, why don't you help pull those books down from the attic for Hermione, while she gets started then?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked up at this. "I can do it myself. If you have other things to do, Remus, you don't need to interrupt your day for me."

"No, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I've been curious about some of those books in the library."

Hermione looked from Harry, whose face was giving his involvement in this decision away, to Sirius, who looked confused, to Remus, who gave her a small smile and said, "I think it'd be a wonderful way to spend the day. You know I'm as fond of that library as you are."

"Alright then. You're welcome to help." She finished her breakfast quickly and got up without saying anything.

When Remus entered the library later, a box of books already in his arms, she put down the book that she'd been looking at and gave him a piercing stare. He felt like he was being stared down by Buckbeak.

"Yes?"

"What are you three up to?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"We're not up to anything," Remus replied calmly, "Harry just requested that I let him have a day with Sirius, that's all. I think he wanted to talk about some wedding things with him."

Her gaze softened. "Oh. I didn't even think about that sort of thing. I imagine he has a lot to discuss with Sirius, especially about the house and arrangements and all."

Remus set the box of books down in front of her and leaned in close. "Hermione, we're not out to get you. We're not expecting anything. I just wanted to help, and since those two needed a day, I thought I could be of service."

He leaned back away before continuing, "If I'm bothering you, I'll leave. I don't want to intrude upon you either."

"Not at all," she said with a slight blush, "I'd love some help. Looking around here, this is a daunting task, and the company would be wonderful. Perhaps you can help me devise a system of organization."

"Sure. Let's go through the attic boxes one by one. We'll inventory first."

"Sounds good."

The two settled in for a long day of working. It was half past one when Harry came in with a tray of sandwiches and tea.

"Oh, Harry, thank you," Hermione said, looking up from her inventory.

"Not a problem. We just came in for a bite of lunch and I figured you two book worms hadn't taken a break. How's it going?" asked Harry.

"Great! We've gotten through eight boxes thus far and there's a lot of interesting books. Some of them are in really good condition from storage and are first editions. Sirius has more of a library than he ever knew he had."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sirius said from the doorway. "My family collected many of kinds of books for a long time. I think my great-great grandfather really started this library. Why don't you move all of the first editions into your room where they can be kept separate? It's probably cleaner for them too. It'd be nice to keep them in their good condition."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "All of the first edition books in my room?"

"Why not? I dare say you'd appreciate them most. No offence, Remus."

"None taken. I dare say, I agree with you. As long as you promise to let me look at a few," he teased Hermione.

"Of course," she said coming out of her gaze. She smiled genuinely at Remus. She was glad that he'd wanted to help. The job was huge and she did not feel so lonely when he was around.

"We'll leave you to it. We've already eaten. Just make sure you take a break and do the same," Harry said.

"Yes, Dad," Hermione groaned theatrically, "You're not even married yet and you're already becoming a parent."

"Just practicing," smiled Harry, departing with Sirius.

"Marriage will do him well," Remus thought out loud.

"Indeed," said Hermione, handing him the plate of sandwiches. "He deserves a bit of happiness after the war."

"Don't we all though?"

"Yes, but he bore the brunt of it."

"The three of you bore the brunt of the war, "Remus corrected, "Without you and Ron, I daresay Harry might not have made it through."

"We just did what we thought was right," said Hermione, "We believed in him and he in us. We got through it together and now he's got Ginny to help him get through the aftermath. He can finally find some comfort in life and settle down. I think that's what he wants most."

"What about you? What do you want most, now that the war is over?" asked Remus.

She sat silently eating her sandwich, thinking before she answered. "I don't really know, I guess. I thought it was all laid out before me. Everyone else thought it was, but that didn't really work out."

"You mean you and Ron?"

"Yes. Mrs. Weasley was very upset when I broke up with him. She thought that her family was going to grow with two weddings on the horizon, but she only gets one now I suppose," she said, the bitterness coming out in her voice.

"I think Molly wants you to be happy, dear. I think she's wishes it could have worked out, but you wait and see. Molly really cares about you and just wants you to be happy."

"Yes, but her idea of what will make me happy, isn't what I think will make me happy."

Remus paused before asking his next question. "And Ron couldn't make you happy?"

Hermione looked up at him suddenly, and then looked away before answering. "No. I love Ron, but not beyond friendship. I thought that I could learn to love him that way, but I couldn't. When he was messing around with other girls in school, I thought I'd be jealous, but instead I just found his public displays of affection disgusting. It's not that I normally mind, but he looked like a Ron-shaped vacuum trying to suck Lavender's face off. It was just too over the top."

"I understand," Remus grinned wolfishly, "Every once in a while, Sirius would be like that about a girl, and James and I would just make fun of him until he'd cut it out, but I can imagine how Ron might not get it."

"Not at all. But then I guess Ron just expected us to get together after the war too. Like everyone else did. I think even Harry and Ginny did. I guess in a way, even I thought we'd get together. It was just how it was supposed to work out. So when he asked me out I said yes. And I guess it was fine, but there are things that I could deal with if Ron's just a friend, but I can't really abide if he's a boyfriend."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Some of it was little things, like the way he shovels food into his mouth when he eats. But some things were bigger things. He would talk about getting married, finding a house close to his parents' and having lots of kids. I just felt like he always expected Molly to be there to take care of him and his family, and that's not what I want in a partner. I want a man who feels comfortable standing alone. I'd like kids, but not the dozen you're almost expected by Molly to have. I'd like to settle down, but I have things I want to do. I know I've not been ready to go out into the world so soon after the war and my parents dying. It's only been a couple of months. But I still want to do something other than have babies for the rest of my life. I'd like to go out and open a book store. I'd like to have my own little flat and be able to make my own space in the world. And I guess I'd just like a man who'd fit into that, instead of feeling like everyone's already written my life out for me and it's over. "

"That makes a lot of sense. You don't need to feel trapped. I think Harry thought you really wanted to be with Ron," angled Remus. He wanted to know if Harry was right about her keeping it all to herself. If she felt like her closest friends had long decided for her, she was not going to be easily forthright about her feelings with either of them.

"I know he did. Everyone did. And the more people talked about how wonderful it all would be, the more I felt trapped. The more I felt like I didn't have a choice. I couldn't help it. We just started fighting. I didn't mean to pick fights, but I'd get aggravated. He'd say something the wrong way and it'd set me off. He's never been good with words, and the fact that he just assumed it's what I really wanted made me angry." Hermione's voice was starting to rise. "He never really asked me what I wanted. He'd just tell me how it would all be and isn't that great? He told me that after Harry and Ginny got married, then we would. He didn't even really ask me. He just… the way he acted just… it got to be too much."

Her voice broke, and she seemed to realize how loud she had gotten. Remus looked away, awkward at the moment of revealed teenage intimacy.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I don't need to vent this to you," she said in a much smaller voice.

"It's okay, Hermione. I want to know." He looked back at her, willing her to understand that he cared. "I don't like seeing you unhappy and I want to help. I just wish I knew what happened to set things off so badly, so that we could try and mend things. You shouldn't ever feel like we expect you to do certain things or not. Harry, Sirius, the Weasley's and I just want you to be happy. I know the Weasleys can be a bit overbearing at times, but you can be yourself around us."

"Thank you, Remus. I know I can trust you. All of you, it's just overwhelming from time to time. I feel good being here. I'm glad that I came."

"We are too. It's nice to have a woman around the house. Sometimes it's just too much with only us mangy bachelors around. It gives a slightly softer touch," he said.

Hermione smiled gently as she listened to Remus' final words. It was so different to have a man notice her as a woman. She reddened again at the thought of a 'soft touch.'

"Back to our inventory then?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, m'am" he replied with a wolfish smile.

After spending the rest of the afternoon inventorying the boxes from the attic, the bookish pair decided to cook dinner for Sirius and Harry.

"It's only fair, since they brought us lunch," Hermione said cheerfully, "I'd really like to fix them something nice and homey."

"How about a nice thick soup then," suggested Remus.

"That sounds perfect. I have a perfect stew for it too."

The two set about their dinner preparations and the other pair of housemates were just walking in from the garden as the stew, crispy fish, and crunchy bread were being placed on the table.

"Oh does that smell wonderful after a long day in the garden. It'll be nice and warm too. A breeze was picking up and it was getting a bit brisk out there," Sirius said, taking in a deep breath over the bubbling pot.

"Go wash up then," said Remus, smacking him on the hand with a wooden spoon.

"If you'd been wearing a frilly apron, I would have thought you were channeling Molly."

"No," Harry intoned," My future mother -in-law can only be one person. I can't have you lot channeling her. There's going to be enough fuss with the wedding so soon."

"Oh don't worry, Harry. It isn't us that going to be channeling her. Just wait until you and Ginny are living together," Hermione said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Harry gulped at the thought. "Oh no. You're right." He thought for another minute. "You know, you're actually wrong, Hermione. So unlike you."

"Wrong? You think so?"

"Yes. We all know Ginny takes after Arthur, Fred, and George. It's Ron that takes after Molly. Aren't you glad you don't have to live with him running around in a pink frilly apron?"

There was silence at this comment. Harry had let it slip out without thinking. The two older men looked at him, all three horrified, and then back at Hermione. To their great surprise she burst into a fit of laughter, having to catch herself on the counter to not fall over.

"Oh -Oh my… Ronald… ha ha.. Ronald in a pink… in a pink apron," she managed to squeeze out between peals of laughter.

The other three relaxed and shortly joined her in giggles.

By the time Harry and Sirius had washed for dinner, Hermione had regained her breath and composure.

"Harry," she said as they all started to eat.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what, 'Mione?"

"For the laugh. I've been so pent up about all this stuff with Ron and the Weasleys that I've not been myself. It feels good to be able to laugh a bit and let some of that steam out in a positive way. I really wanted to thank you all. I appreciate you letting me move in and just feel comfortable. It means a lot."

"Of course, dear," Remus said softly, causing Sirius' eyes to twinkle a little too much. They did not sparkle for too long, however, because as soon as Remus noticed, they stopped and he, too, spoke.

"We're just happy you've felt good enough to stay. It's so nice to have you around the house. And this stew is just wonderful."

"It was a recipe of my mother's," she said smiling gently, "She always said it was the soup she made when my father had a long day of work. I thought it would be just right for the day."

"It is."

They enjoyed a comfortable silence while they ate, each in their own thoughts for a bit after a long day of working. It continued into the living room, where Hermione settled into a comfy chair with a large tome they had found that day while Harry watched Sirius and Remus play a round of wizard's chess. Remus had had Sirius' king on the run for 4 moves straight, when he suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"Moony? You alright, mate?" Sirius asked concerned.

Harry too had half stood at the gesture, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, just a bit of a head ache, I guess. I might call it a night." He got up without another word and headed up the stairs.

"Do you think he's alright, Sirius?" Hermione asked in concern.

Sirius gave her a strange look in response. His eyes seemed overly bright in the firelight, but then he said, "I'm sure he'll be alright. He's been a little bit under the weather of late. A good night's sleep will do him good."

"That's true. He mentioned that the last full moon had been hard on him. I wonder if he's been sleeping well."

Both Harry and Sirius' eyebrows rose at that.

"He told you about his transformation?" Harry asked.

"Well, he just said it'd been harder than usual. He's been feeling weaker this month. I suggested it may be that this is one of the stronger cycles of the year, as the moon cycles do vary from month to month. Why?"

"Because he barely talks to me about them, and I spend half of them with him," Sirius replied.

"Oh." She did not know what to say to that. "Well, he just seemed a little worn, that's all. He didn't really say much. I'll go check on him and then head to bed myself. Goodnight boys." With that she stood up, leaving her book, and headed up the stairs as well.

Sirius watched after her, but Harry was watching his godfather.

"You know something, don't you, Sirius?"

Sirius gave him a long hard look. "All I can say is that things might get a bit strange here for a while, my boy. Just know it'll be alright."

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but keep an eye on Mooney for me, will you?"

"Yes. I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to apologize for the wait. I'm in the process of moving to Hong Kong from the US. It's kinda eating into my writing and editing time. I'll officially be there next week and I'll be writing a little more consistently thereafter. **

**I hope you're all enjoying the story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 5 –

The days rolled by at Grimmauld Place and Hermione found that she enjoyed living with the boys, or as she had come to think of them, "her men." It made a nice change from living with the Weasleys. Every day at the Burrow had been one more game of dodge ball, between Ron coming onto her, Mrs. Weasley pushing Ron onto her and the twins' never ending attempts to give her one of their new Wheezes on their frequent visits. As much as she loved him, she had even begun to avoid Mr. Weasley's attempts to wrangle her into conversations every night about electric toothbrushes and air compressors. With the men here at Grimmauld Place, she could always find someone around to talk to while doing some chore around the house or find some alone time to herself, which was impossible to find the Burrow.

A week after moving in, Hermione found herself scrubbing down the kitchen with Harry one afternoon.

"'Mione?"

"Mmm?"

"When are you going to talk to me about Ron?"

Hermione sighed and kept scrubbing at her end of the floor. "I don't know, Harry. What's there to really say?"

"What happened? What got so bad that you broke it off?"

"What didn't? I mean, I know you love Ginny, but you've lived in the Burrow before. Everyone there is constantly in your face about something. Ginny and I would retreat to her room, just to be away from Mrs. Weasley and Ron."

"Yeah, but that's not what made you break up with him."

"You're right."

Harry sat up from his scrubbing and just looked at her. They had decided to do this the old fashioned way. Despite what Molly said, the floors never seemed quite as clean when it was done by magic and it reminded them a bit of their shared muggle upbringing. Harry was glad to have the time to get her to talk and as she scrubbed harder at the floor, she seemed to work out her feelings as much as speak them.

"I just couldn't deal with the idea of getting married to him. I mean, in that household the expectation was great. Molly knew exactly how things were going to go. You and Ginny would get married - which is fine, because you love each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together. And Ron and I would get married and lived next door and have four dozen children, who would all be red-headed and I would learn to make Ron's favorite pie just the way Molly does and the list of things goes on and on. The day you proposed, Ron was talking about how wonderful it would be when we got married. He was saying how lovely a housewife I'd be. He also made a comment about how wonderful it would finally be to have a place away from home so that we could… have more … privacy, let's just say. He leaned over and kissed me and just… tried to keep going."

"He didn't … force anything did he?" Harry asked, shocked that she would share this with him.

"No. Of course not. This is Ron, we're talking about. He does care about me and he's not some bully or brute. I told him I wasn't really in the mood and he looked a bit sour, but left off. He tried to get me to fool around several times over the next few days. I just kept thinking about being married to him and how disconnected I felt. I guess he's just not what I wanted and never really has been. I'm not attracted to him that way. He started making comments about how his girlfriend wouldn't even make out with him, but he constantly had to watch Ginny snogging you and at least she wasn't so prudish. It just was too much for me."

"Ahh, I see. Why didn't you break up with him earlier if you knew you weren't interested in him that way?"

"I don't know. Where was I supposed to go? I didn't have anywhere else and Molly was so insistent about how wonderful things would all be. I didn't really know what to do. I hope I haven't hurt him too badly, but frankly I just don't think he ever really understood me that well. I couldn't share my thoughts and feelings with him like I should be able to with a boyfriend. I mean, I just don't think he'd get it."

"That's probably true. He's more of a straight forward, face-value kind of guy."

"I can't share with him what I share with you, even. You get it. You've known the muggle world. You have dreams and aspirations. You can talk about your feelings and thoughts, but still understand and take in those of others."

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever have a crush on me?"

Hermione looked up from her scrubbing to see Harry sitting there with a slightly smug look on his face. She just smiled and shook her head at his smugness.

"Yes, Harry. A very long time ago. Frankly, I don't think we'd be really right for each other either though. I love you. I'm happy that you have Ginny. She's more outgoing and energetic. I like a good library and I know you couldn't live in one of those."

Harry considered this confession and the ease at which she shared it. "There's no residual feelings there?"

"No. I love you, Harry, but no. I'm just glad you're my best friend."

"Good. So what about other guys?"

"What about them? They never paid any attention to me."

"Not exactly what I was getting at there."

"What then?"

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone else? Other than Gilderoy Lockhart?" he said quickly as she opened her mouth to answer the obvious.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, rub it in. You're a really funny guy you know that? But there were others…"

"Ooh! Do tell!" Harry said, moving closer with an eager face.

"When did you become such a girl?" Hermione laughed at him.

"Must be all my time with Ginny. Go on then."

"Fine. Guess."

"Hmm. Professor or student?"

"Both."

Harry was surprised at this. He hadn't expected her to have very many crushes and she'd already admitted to two. "Snape and Cormac McLaggen."

"Ha! That'd be the day. While Professor Snape did have a handsome face underneath his greasy mop, no. Sorry, dear. And Cormac was a right ass. You know that one night at Professor Slughorn's party was miserable for me."

"Who then?"

"Neville."

"What?" Harry laughed, jumping up then settling back down beside her. "Did you ever tell him? He completely had a crush on you!"

"No. He was nice, but Ron was always so overbearing about these things. Plus, it was just a small crush. I didn't think we'd work out all that well in the long run either. He was a bit too timid for me and by the time he wasn't anymore, I was just glad to be friends."

"What about the professor then?"

Hermione went back to concentrating on her scrubbing. She was hoping that he'd forgotten in the shock of 'Neville.'

"Hermione, you seriously can't shock me more than you already have. Just tell me." When she still didn't answer, he threw caution to the wind and ventured another guess. "Is it Remus?"

She didn't look up in surprise at his accuracy this time, but she did stop scrubbing. "Is it strange and weird for me to like someone his age?"

"No, Hermione. Sometimes these things happen. And you know, you're both the same kind of settled, serious people, who like a quieter life than that which the Weasleys could ever offer."

She gave up on the scrubbing altogether and just sat up looking at him.

"You think the last seven years of my life have been quiet and adventure-less?" she said with irony dripping from her voice.

"Hardly, but I don't see you getting into adventures in the worlds of pie making and having more than ten children. You're more the do research, travel to places, and create new kinds of magic and potions kind of adventurous."

She smiled. "I think that's one of the nicest things that anyone's ever said to me, Harry."

He laughed at that. "If I had known all I had to tell you was you weren't a Weasley, I'd have been in the habit long ago."

"Thanks, Harry. It's nice to know someone gets me."

"I think Remus would get you."

"I don't know that he'd want someone as young as me. Nor do I think that I want to go jumping head first into something with Ron so freshly broken up with."

"Just know that I'm here to support you if you need it."

She leaned forward and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Harry."

"What do I do to sign up for a hug like that?" The voice came from the den doorway. Sirius was making eyebrows at Hermione while Remus just shook his head.

"Well," Hermione stood up and crossed the wet floor to him, "You give me a place to live when I need it and be a wonderful friend." She reached up and gave him a hug as well. She was feeling better now that she'd gotten to talk to Harry for a bit.

"Well, don't leave Mooney out or he'll be wicked jealous." Remus glared at Sirius, but Hermione gave him a hug just the same, lessening the glare's effect as a small smile formed on his face.

"I'm just glad to be here with my men," she said. All three men couldn't help but smile at that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

The following Sunday was September 1st and Harry had gone to the Burrow early to accompany Ginny to school. He had arranged to ride with her and speak to Professor McGonagall about the wedding being held at Hogwarts over Christmas. He would floo back in the evening.

Sirius, Remus and Hermione had spent a quiet day in Grimmauld Place. Sirius cleared away more of the attic while Remus and Hermione continued their inventory. They had worked out a system by title and author for the library, though things admittedly got difficult when several of the books refused to share shelf space with others and would fly back into the faces of the two itinerant librarians. In the end, the books all settled into an acceptable organization, with all of the good first and second editions going into the collection in Hermione's room along with some of her favorites. They'd even worked out a spell for an inventory book that would keep track of all of the books from the library and where they were so that they could always be found.

Just as Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the runes for the inventory, Remus let out a cry of pain before doubling over in pain, holding his head.

"Remus!" she cried, getting up and helping him to the couch. "What's wrong?"

Sirius came barging in the door, having heard the shout. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Sirius. He just grabbed his head and started wailing. I don't know what's wrong. Do you think it was one of the books?"

"No," said Sirius, casting a levitation charm on the wizard who had balled up on the couch. "Let's take him to his room."

"Sirius what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think it's started."

"What's started?"

Sirius ignored her question and continued through the doorway and across the hall to Remus' room, placing him down in his bed. "Hermione get a relaxation potion. There should be some down in the cupboard in the basement. I keep it there for his transformations."

Without a word she ran down the stairs to find the potion. Ideas of what could be happening to the afflicted werewolf ran through her mind. _Is this a weird transformation? Did he touch the wrong book? Did something in this house attack him? There were all of those pendants in the display case. I wonder if they're what he touched._

By the time she reached Remus' bedroom again with potion in hand, Sirius had gotten Remus uncurled, but he still held his head and moaned in agony. Hermione just stood in the doorway, feeling helpless.

"'Mione, bring the potion here. And hold down his other hand long enough for me to get it in him." But there was no need for the potion at all. As she had reached out to restrain his arm, Remus' body had suddenly gone limp as though he was -

"Oh God - Remus. Is he dead?" she could not help but ask Sirius, her hand still inches away from where Remus' now limp arm lay.

"No. He's breathing," replied Sirius, "I think he's in his coma now, but I don't know. We'll need to run his vitals." Sirius began to wave his wand in small complicated motions over Remus' chest with a worried look on his face. "He seems to be out now, like he's just sleeping."

Hermione looked at Sirius incredulously. "How can you be so calm about all of this? What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

"Hermione, calm down. I knew that something like this might happen. Remus was in a coma in our seventh year at Hogwarts for four months, so this isn't the first time. I'm not sure why it's happening, but I will explain it all after we've sent a message to Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall was strolling the halls of Hogwarts. She sometimes did this while she thought through complicated situations. She found being surrounded by the thriving, managed chaos of students during class change helped her organize complicated and convoluted issues in her mind. This afternoon she was thinking about how to advise the recently elected Minister of Magic about Goblin rights reform. When she had taken up the post of headmistress, Dumbledore's position of political counselor also fell to her. As she turned down the corridor that held the prefects' quarters, the portrait entrance to the quarters burst open.

"Oh thank god, professor! I just found myself in a strange-"

"Remus?" McGonagall gasped. A young Remus Lupin stood in front her, school tie half over one shoulder and his hair sticking up as though he'd been running his hands through it.

"Professor, what's going on? My room was full of someone else's things and… did your hair get greyer than it was yesterday, ma'am?" Remus asked.

"Err-" McGonagall was lost for words, which didn't happen often. "Let's go to my office, Remus. We'll get everything sorted out there."

"Professor McGonagall, what's happening?"

"I don't know."

She turned to walk up the flight of stairs next to them, but Remus grabbed her arm.

"Professor, your office is a floor down," Remus insisted.

Minerva opened her mouth to disagree, but then stopped short. This Remus Lupin looked so young.

"We'll go to the Head's Office so I can use the floo in there," she invented, "Come along, Remus."

"The message to Minerva is on its way. I tried catching her in her office by floo, but she didn't answer," Sirius said as he walked back into Remus' room.

"Ok," Hermione said without really hearing what he had said. She had remained by Remus' side since she had come back with the calming potion. She pushed his bangs out of his eyes and placed a cold washcloth on his forehead.

"Hermione?"

"What, Sirius?" she sounded aggravated already.

"I think everything's going to be okay."

"Okay? Okay?" she had finally lost it, "You calmly tell me that Remus has sunk into a coma, but it's okay – you've been expecting it! Did you tell anyone? No, but that doesn't matter. It'll be okay. Of course it'll be okay. What was I thinking?"

Sirius cowered a little as she screamed. She turned back to Remus, stroking his hair out of his face. He noted that she had placed his shoes on the floor and tucked him into the blankets.

With a voice deadly calm, she said, "Sirius, tell me what is going on." It wasn't a request.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but a crash in the kitchen told him that someone had arrived by floo.

"I'll go see if that's Minerva."

Running down the stairs, Sirius tried to think of how to explain to Minerva about Remus' condition and what might be going on when he ran head long into a much younger Remus.

"Sweet Merlin on a bicycle! Remus!"

Minerva stepped out of the floo and sighting Sirius, gave him a stern look.

"I thought, perhaps, from your message that you might know what is going on, but from the look on your face, I was wrong," she said.

Sirius looked up at Minerva who was waiting for an explanation. "I do know what's going on, Minerva. It's just been a really long time since…"

Young Remus was staring at Sirius, with the confusion of looking at someone who looks familiar but you can't quite remember who they are or where you've met them.

"Sirius, is Remus here?"

"Of course I am, I'm right here," then realizing what the headmistress had said he turned back to the tall black-haired man, "Sirius? What's going on here? You're not Sirius. He's back in our dorm, getting ready for James' Quidditch game." He began to back himself into a corner, looking at his surroundings. "Where are we? Professor, I think we should go back to school."

"Unfortunately, we cannot leave the oldest and most noble house of Black until we have figured out why you are here and what is going on, Remus," said McGonagall calmly.

"So, we're in Sirius' house? And you're, what - his uncle?" Remus shot at Sirius, trying to rationalize.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer Remus, but hesitated and turned to the headmistress instead. "I think we should go upstairs. Hermione's up there and we can discuss the situation together."

Remus had never been inside the Black house, but Sirius had told him about it. He walked up the long narrow staircase and thought it was much cleaner than Sirius had described. He glanced into a library, seeing a few lingering piles of books, but was directed into the room across from it. A man was lying in a bed there. A woman, who sat next to him, looked up at them as they entered. She gasped a little at his appearance and he wondered at what.

"Sirius, what the hell is going on here?"she asked.

"I would very much like to know the same," McGonagall agreed, looking at the man on the bed.

"As you well know, Headmistress, Remus went into a coma in his seventh year at school."

"I did not!" Remus replied indignantly, "And I'm standing right here you know. This isn't a funny joke. I'd like to get back for the Quidditch game. James is playing and Sirius will be waiting on me."

The three people in the room looked at him in surprise.

"So it is Remus," the woman on the bed finally said. "You haven't told him anything?" She turned somewhat nastily to Sirius, "I guess that's not much of a surprise though, you haven't told anyone anything."

Sirius was getting frustrated, "Then just listen. Remus, you're going to have to go along with this for a few minutes, please."

Remus nodded, but didn't speak. He had just noticed the man on the bed also looked strangely familiar and the woman beside him kept glancing down at him.

"When Remus went into his coma, he spoke. James, Lily, Peter and I would spend time by his bedside and sometimes he would say things - things that didn't make sense. We would hear things about people and places that didn't make sense. I never told anyone, not even James, after hearing … something one night, I started writing the things he said down."

Minerva looked from the man on the bed to Remus and back, coming to a realization. "A magical coma. He didn't only fall into a coma in that one location in time."

"You mean, this is the coma that he was in twenty years ago?" the woman asked.

"Who is that man?" Remus interjected, suddenly uncomfortable with his presence, however inactive.

"Remus," Minerva said as though trying to calm a spooked hippogryph, "There's something we have to tell you."

"Who is that man?" He yelled this time, not really knowing why.

"His name is Remus Lupin. He's who you are twenty years in the future. You've gone into a coma at school and been propelled through time magically."

"No, Professor. I'm not in a coma anywhere. I've got to go back. I have homework to do and I'm sure I'll have missed the match by now, so I'll have to explain at dinner…" He began to back towards the door.

"Remus, please calm down. Sirius, I think it's best that I take him back to Hogwarts and settle him in there," Minerva said, still trying to keep Remus calm.

"You can't. He has to stay here," Sirius interjected.

"But why, Sirius? You haven't explained it all yet," insisted Minerva.

"Because of the things he heard Remus say," said the woman on the bed, now tucking the man in a little tighter.

"Hermione, how did-" Sirius began.

"You said you wrote things down. What did he say, Sirius?"

Both women looked expectantly at Sirius. "He talked about things - things I didn't understand then. Not until after I came back to live here. He talked about Harry. He said Lily and James were dead."

_Dead._ _But they couldn't be_. "No," said young Remus, "They can't be, I just saw them. Lily was getting her jacket and James kissed her goodbye before heading down to the match. They're not dead."

The unknown woman walked towards him saying, "Not in your time, Remus. They're not dead then. They're happy and fine then. But you're not with them in that time anymore. You're twenty years into your future. And things are different now."

"You mean - no, you can't."

Sirius stepped forward towards him as well, "Remus, it's me. I'm Sirius, not his uncle or anyone. You've come through time and now… James and Lily aren't with us anymore, mate."

Remus' head started to spin, "No. Professor, what's going on here?"

"Unfortunately, my dear boy, what they're telling you is true."

"This is some trick, some death eater trick. That's why you've brought me to Sirius' house. Is this Regulus' doing?"

"Remus," Minerva implored, "calm down."

"This can't be - " He pushed the door hard into Sirius and sped backwards out of it.

**The "moving" phase is starting to settle a bit. I hope you enjoyed it. Please ****R&****R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

"Minerva, what would putting him at Hogwarts do for him? At least if he's here, we can watch for any health issues with both… either Remus."

McGonagall gave him a stern look, unsure of Sirius' decision making.

"We can't change what's already happened. We know he spent time with me and Hermione and this is where we are," Sirius continued.

"How can we know that he was here, Sirius? Perhaps you all came to Hogwarts. As I recall, there was evidence that he knew information that he had not been exhibiting knowledge of when he went into the coma before. Up until now, I had attributed it to Lily reading him lessons and his brain taking it in. Now we know he was in a different time and that he continued to study. You should have told me about this earlier," said McGonagall.

Young Remus could still hear their voices in the corridor and continued moving away, feeling more trapped as the conversation went on. He wanted them to stop talking as though he wasn't there.

Hermione looked up from the older Remus lying in the bed at the two men arguing.

"Have either of you even stopped to recognize that we're dealing with a human being here? You can't just shift him around however you like. He's a person who's just gone through a very strange and confusing ordeal. How would you feel in your seventh year if you were suddenly taken to a place you were told was full of evil and told half your best friends are dead and you're actually in a coma? I never thought I'd see the day when Minerva McGonagall was so thoughtless."

Sirius began to smile a little triumphantly as Minerva wilted slightly.

"And you," Hermione directed at him, "You're supposed to be his best friend, but you're not doing much better."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving her deflated elders in silence. She looked down the hallway to the stairs toward the kitchen, but then thought better of it and entered the library across the hall. She listened closely and a tell tale creak came from back in the stacks. As she turned down one row of shelves, she found him curled and sitting against the wall.

Upon hearing her footsteps, he looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

Hermione smiled and thought a moment.

"Well, I do know… the older you and this is where I go when I'm upset."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've come to find me and talk to me when I've gotten upset and run in here. The future you, that is."

Remus put his head between his hands aa though he thought it might explode with the reality of the situation.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger," she said sitting next to him and offering a handshake.

Remus just looked at her outstretched hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin, but you already know that. I am just really confused. I don't understand what's happened. You are claiming to know me and I have no idea who you are. The evidence suggests that you _do_ know me," he glanced up at her, "How am I supposed to deal with that – with any of this?"

"Remus, I don't claim to know you. Only the man you'll become. I think Sirius is the only one here that could really claim to know you. He was there and close with you in your time. I think that's why he's fighting with Professor McGonagall about it. I think he doesn't want you to be alone in this."

"What about you? You were in there hovering over that… my body. You're the one that came after me. Why?"

"Well –"

She didn't know what to say. 'I care about you?' 'I'm attracted to the future you?' 'Future you is one of the people I'm most comfortable around?' She didn't want to flood his already confused mind with the possibility of emotions that weren't his.

"What? What is it?" Remus said, his voice starting to rise a little again, "You're not answering, just like the rest of them. I think you all don't know what to 'do' about me. Hell, I don't even know what to 'do' about me."

Hermione heaved a sigh. "Remus, I can't tell you what I'm feeling. You're right: I don't know you as you are right now, but I did meet the person you became when I was fourteen years old. And you know, I really started caring about you then. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen. I'm seventeen," he repeated as though trying to convince himself he wasn't going mad.

"And I'm nineteen. The first time I met you we got on well. Maybe that's because some part of you remembered meeting me when you were seventeen – now."

"So we were friends?"

"As much as one can be with one's professor without it being too awkward."

Remus looked surprised again. "I was your professor? How old am I now?"

"Thirty-six."

"Oh. The way you were talking – it almost sounded like we…"

"Like we what?"

"I don't know. I'm just really confused." Despite his repeated words, the anger and panic seemed to have left them.

"What do you want to do, Remus?"

"You know you're the only one to have asked me that?" he said, almost cracking a smile.

"Well?"

"I think I'd like to stay here. Sirius is here and I know him. And you seem nice. I know that the surroundings would be familiar at Hogwarts and that's what Professor McGonagall wants, but I think the less people right now, the better."

"Then let's go tell them," she said. She offered him a hand to help him up, which he accepted.

As they were about to exit the library, she heard him stop somewhere behind her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

He just looked at her for a moment as she stood there, a sense of caring about her actions and her face so concerned and attentive.

"Thanks. For talking. I know we don't know each other yet, but thanks. It means a lot."

She just smiled and turned back to go take care of McGonagall.

**R&R is always appreciated. The reviews I've gotten in the last two posts have spurred me on to start writing fresh chapters. I've got the story outlined and now I'm filling in the gaps. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

Remus woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling in shock.

'It wasn't a dream. I'm in Grimmauld Place. Sirius is twenty years older. His evil parents are dead. I'm in Grimmauld Place…' he thought.

"Sirius, are you coming down here or are you going to stay in bed all morning?" a voice came drifting up from the stairs outside his door. He glanced at it as he heard footsteps from above.

"I'm coming," Sirius grumbled as he passed the bedroom, feet dragging, "I'm coming, 'Mione. Keep your shirt on."

'Mione. Hermione.'

The thought stood alone. He couldn't fathom how the witch of nineteen had somehow managed to walk back into that bedroom and command Minerva McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts and formidable on a good day, that he, Remus, would be remaining in Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had smiled triumphantly in a way that reminded him of the Sirius he knew and Professor McGonagall had given in. He didn't know how Hermione had commanded the obedience of one of the greatest withces in the world, but she had. It sounded as though she was doing the same to Sirius this morning.

The only question left in his brain at the moment was 'what now?' He knew where he'd be staying. He knew that he'd only be there until January. What he wasn't sure of was what he'd be doing for the next four months.

"What's next?" he asked himself aloud. As he continued to ponder the question, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Well," he said, " I suppose breakfast is 'what's next'."

In some small way it was almost a relief that his body had answered his question for him.

Remus poked his head out of the door cautiously before he exited the room he'd been given. Sirius had told his stories of home and the horrors within last spring when he was recovering from a transformation one day, so he kept his wand at the ready as he slowly made his way down the two flights of stairs to the den.

As he entered the dark room, he heard voices from the bright kitchen doorway. Remus hung in the shadows of the den to listen.

"Freaking out isn't helping him, that's all," came Hermione's voice.

"I guess… I guess Minerva and I fighting didn't do him any favors either," added Sirius, the shame notable in his voice.

"No, but don't dwell. Just try and make him feel at home. Imagine how you'd feel if you were him."

"You're right," Sirius said, "You sound like Molly Weasley, but you're right. Thanks, 'Mione. I think I'm just a little too close to it, you know?"

"I think we all are."

Remus thought suddenly of how they must feel. Their friend was suddenly gone and someone seemingly familiar was there in his place. Squaring his shoulders, he vowed to himself to keep his cool and not run again. If they were going to face this like Gryfindors they he would too.

With that thought in mind, he entered the kitchen. Far from the dark and dank hell-hole that Sirius had once described, it was a warm and cozy place, clean and comfortable. Sirius was sitting at a long table bench and Hermione was pouring a cup of coffee at the sink. He opened his mouth to say "Good morning" but nothing came out. Luckly, Sirius had spotted him.

"Morning, Mooney. Hungry?"

"Yes," Remus sighed in relief as an empty plate was pushed his way. He sat down at the bench and took in the feast in front of him: pancakes, sausages, eggs, toast, ham, hash and juice. "You two eat a lot for breakfast."

Hermione joined them, sitting at the bench across from him and blushing a bit. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I cooked up some of the Hogwarts usual fare."

"You did all this for me?" Remus asked.

"You know me, Mooney," Sirius said, taking the focus off of Hermione who seemed embarrassed," I'm a toast and coffee man myself."

"Oh. Right. Thanks, though. I do like all of these things," said Remus.

"You and Harry will get on then," Hermione added, " He could eat breakfast all day."

"Who's Harry?" Remus asked, as he filled his plate with eggs. When silence met his question, he looked up to see Sirius and Hermione looking at each other in shock.

"Who's Harry?," Remus repeated, a little worried now.

"He's-" Sirius started, but at that very moment a bang and a puff of ash emerged from the floo.

"Damn the floo network and their sodding powder," came a voice from the cloud on the floor. Out of the ash came a man who dusted himself off. "Sorry about that, you three know how I hate the effing floo. I just wish I could fly everywhere."

As the dust came off, Remus froze staring at the man. 'No. It can't be.' "James?"

"What?" came James voice.

"James," confirmed Remus."But… but they said you were dead," he continued and then their eyes met. But it was wrong. It was Lily's eyes that met his. Remus jumped back and away, falling over the bench.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

The man's face contorted in confusion and he looked to Sirius and Hermione. "What's happened? Who's this?"

"Remus, it's okay," started Sirius, but Remus continued to back toward the door. "Remus, this is James' son, Harry."

Remus looked at Sirius, too old, and back at the man, just like James but wrong, and bolted out of the kitchen.

**I hope you're enjoying it. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's short and I know it's been a while, but there's more to come soon. Enjoy! R&R is appreciated.**

Chapter 9 –

Harry pried his eyes away from the dark doorway through which the strange boy had run. His two friends slumped visibly in their seats as his gaze fell on them.

"What the hell was all that about? Who was that? Why did he call me James?" Harry asked rapid fire.

"Harry, please sit down," Hermione requested in a tone he had not heard since the way. He dropped onto the bench opposite the pair and waited.

"While you were gone, something happened," started Sirius," but you don't need to be alarmed."

"Why do I get the felling I'm going to be alarmed anyway?" asked Harry in a dry tone.

"Fine. We'll give it to you bluntly," said Hermione," Remus fell into a coma and his seventeen year old self was transported through time here. The older one's up in his bedroom, comatose. The younger one is probably hiding in the library somewhere. Happy?"

Harry's face had moved from concern to surprise to confusion and back to concern. "So… so that was Remus?" he ased finally.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Oh. And he though I was my dad?"

"Yes, he's only seventeen Harry. You're parents are still alive in his time. We 're all still trying to get used to this," said Hermione.

Sirius sighed and began to get up. "I guess I should go take to him," he started, but Harry held up a hand.

"Let me, please."

"I don't know, Harry," said Sirius with a wince," You might just make it harder. He's sstill weird about being out of his time."

Harry shook his head. "I still have questions, but… just trust me, Sirius."

Hermione gave a small nod and Harry followed Remus' trail through the door.

Remus heard the stairs creak and prepared for Hermione to find him in his most predictable of hiding places among the books. He jumped, knocking over several volumes on the shelf behind him when he saw Harry turn the corner.

"Hi," said Harry.

Remus opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it and continued to stare at the ghost of James Potter.

'Because he's dead,' Remus reminded himself.

The boy in front of him did not move or speak. He stood there in the moonlight that came through the window behind Remus, browsing the books nearest to him. As his face turned into the moonlight, Remus noticed that it was narrower than James' and he ahd a widow's peak like Lily, rather than James' high straight hairline. His nose was also slightly shorter, like Lily's too. When the boy had waited long enough, he looked down directly at Remus, who saw the emerald eyes of Lily looking down at him.

"You really are a bit of both of them, aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Most people don't remember what they looked like well enough to notice. They all say I look exactly like him, except for the eyes. But I always through I looked a lot like her," Harry replied.

Remus smiled. "You sound a lot like him too, but I'm guessing if you're smart enough to have figured out how to make this easier for me – talking, I mean – then you must be more like Lily. James would have ploughed up here and made a mess of things," he said. It made the boy in front of him laugh.

"Well, don't' go telling anyone I'm smooth or anything. They'll get the wrong idea. They all think I blunder stuff like this and they'll expect me to be good at talking if you go on like that to them," said Harry.

"Your secret is safe with me," Remus said. After a few moments he continued, "They're really gone aren't they?"

"I learned a while ago that the people we lose are never quite gone, but yes. They've passed into the next world," said Harry.

"Sirius told me that I'll go back to my time – to seventh year, that is. He said I'll be back with them in just a few months. It seems strange to think that they're-" He gulped hard, breathing fast for a moment before continuing," but that I'll go back to them and it'll be the same as before."

"Would you… would you tell me what they're like?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus slowly looked at the boy standing in front of him again. As much as he looked like his parent, Harry had been too young when they were killed to have memories of them. Sirius had told him that they had had a one year old boy when Lily and James died. He should have realized that their son would be around before he appeared in the kitchen.

"Sure," he said," Have a seat."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

"He said my dad could be a real prat, but he was really an okay guy," said Harry, "He told me lots of stories about how they sometimes got caught by Filch while pranking and about running around the grounds on full moon nights."

"I'm glad you two have worked things out," said Hermione, "I was a bit worried that Remus would just be uncomfortable."

"Nah- I don't look that much like Dad anyway," Harry replied. When Hermione gave him a funny look, he backtracked. "Okay, well, I do look like him, but I've got a lot of Mum too."

Hermione only shook her head and continued dusting the bookshelves in her room. She smiled at the way Harry sat comfortably talking about his parents with his feet up and hand running through his hair. She had never seen him so relaxed when speaking about them.

"Remus told me some great stories. He keeps remembering other funning times and running in to find Sirius and me so we can all have a laugh. I think it's been good for Sirius. He seems younger somehow."

"He's not the only one it's been good for," Hermione said with a smirk as she dusted off her old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

She seemed to come to herself and then said, "I just mean Remus. He seems to be feeling much better too. His spirits are higher."

"Yeah, he's getting used to things around here," agreed Harry.

"I think it's about time he's started studying," she continued.

"Who's studying what?" asked Sirius from the doorway. Remus accompanied him.

"I was just saying, now that things have had a week to settle down and everyone's comfortable, it might be time for Remus to start studying. We did promise Minerva that he was staying here on the condition that he'd learn what he's supposed to get in lessons." She turned in time to see his shoulders slump a bit, but his smile remained.

"I knew someone would remember at some point," he said.

It was settled that Hermione, as the top scoring and most motivated tutor among them, would start giving Remus the lessons he ought to be learning in school the next morning.

He sighed as he pulled on a shirt and trousers in preparation for the day. While he had always enjoyed studying, the thought of taking on several subjects when not at school brought him back down to earth a bit. After the initial shock of finding himself in a different time among what seemed like strangers, he had found his friends still there in a strange way. He had come to find time with Harry and the older Sirius as a strange parallel to his time at school with the marauders. Harry was an interesting mix of Lily and James all wrapped up into one and Sirius seemed to become his old self again when they got to talking about their adventures together. The only one missing was Peter, but he had stopped mentioning him when he saw a shadow pass over the faces of their friends at his name. He didn't ask, but he remembered that many had died in the war, so he didn't press. Knowing that two of his best friends had died was enough.

Still, spending time with the two men had been like a summer holiday with his best mates, but now Hermione – an unparalleled presence in his own time – had brought him back to reality. It was time to learn. He finished tucking in his shirt and buckled a belt Harry had lent him.

He walked the flight of stairs up to the library where he was set to meet Hermione. He glanced at the door opposite, where he knew the man in the coma lay. His shoulders shuddered a bit, but he looked away and blew out his breath, preparing himself to enter the room in front of him to begin their study.

'Well, teaching on her part,' he thought, when suddenly an image of Hermione in Professor McGonagall's robes with her severely tight bun and silver-rimmed glasses popped into his head. As he opened the library door, this image was instantly replaced by the one in front of him: Hermione stood at the long table, her hair tumbling out of a loose bun. Her muggle clothing clung to her body in a way robes just weren't made to.

Remus suddenly appreciated their informal setting as he observed her unnoticed. She wasn't one of those super pretty girls, as Lily was. Nor was she as high maintenance as Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin, either, he guessed. She had a pragmatic approach to things, which lent her a strong confidence. The thing that impressed him the most was the great care that she took in what she did. He saw neatly stacked piles of paper on the table in front of her, her preparation for the day's work evident. You could tell she was passionate and really felt and though about what she said and did. The word for her was lovely.

"Are you just going to stand in the door all day or are you going to join me?" she asked knowingly, despite the fact that her back was still turned. He was glad she faced the table as his face flushed pink.

"So what are we learning today, Professor Granger?" he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, I wrote to Professor McGonagall and she agreed with my idea of evaluating where you stand so that we don't repeat what you've already learned."

"Wonderful. My first day and you're already giving me examinations," he said, now looking accusingly at the large stacks of paper she had laid out.

"Oh, I think I've already gotten a good look at you," she deadpanned.

He abruptly looked up at her. Was she flirting with him? Her face gave no hints as she continued to shuffle papers.

"We just need a starting point," she continued, "I flooed Minerva last night and she owled me some brief evaluations." She sat a large stack of paper down in front of him. "Take your time. I'll be in and out."

"Hermione, if I take my time, I won't be finished until October. I'll at least have to break for transformations," he said, trying to bring some levity to the situation as he stared at the very heavy looking stack of paper.

"You'll be fine. They give you quite a bit of space to write and I just want you to write enough that I know you have the concepts down. I don't need N.E.W.T. level answers at this point," she said encouragingly.

"Well, good, because I haven't taken my N.E.W.T.s yet."

"Fine, O.W.L.s then. You know what I meant."

He settled in to taking his tests and she hustled and bustled in and out, gathering materials. After an hour of exhaustive questions, he looked up to find her writing lesson plans.

"How can you plan if you needed me to do this," he gestured at the papers, "to know what to plan?"

She looked up with a small smile. "Well, there is some N.E.W.T. material that I can plan on you not knowing. Then evaluation is just to trim up the edge and let me know how far you are and how in depth to start."

"Are you saying you know what I'm behind in?" Remus challenged.

"No, not really. Just new material that you won't have learned yet," she said.

"You know I did study ahead all summer," he added.

"I figured you would have and I'm planning accordingly," she said unconcernedly.

A glint of competitiveness that she had never seen in the older Remus flashed in his eyes. 'It must be James and Sirius' influence,' she thought.

"I'll do better than you think," he boasted.

"Perhaps," she replied.

"Let's make a bet of it then, if you're so confident," he said with a smirk.

"What's the forfeit then?" she said after a moment's hesitation.

"A day. An entire day of whatever the winner wants. No study," he said.

"If 'no study' is what the winner wants," she returned. It was a challenge and his confident and playful tone sent a chill down her spine, but she was not one to back down.

"Deal," Remus said.

Hermione smiled at the determination with which he flipped back to the first page and began to flesh out his answers. She turned back to her planning, thinking 'He'll be sorry by dinner.'

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
